


i'm a fermata so please hold me

by melodyinlove



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, I'm a nerd, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, not that big of a deal tho tbh, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyinlove/pseuds/melodyinlove
Summary: hwang minhyun, the elegant first chair violin, gets annoyed at ong seongwoo who he believes is a lazy percussionist because he always sleeps in the back and misses his cymbal crash.





	i'm a fermata so please hold me

**Author's Note:**

> songs mentioned throughout the fic in case you would like to listen to them while reading: von suppe's poet and peasant, dvorak's new world symphony (first movement), meyer's millenium, boccherini's minuet
> 
> not strongly edited, so be warned for grammar mistakes.
> 
> also, a fermata is a pause of unspecified length (usually determined by the conductor) on a note or rest. so when there's a fermata you hold (the note or rest).

It starts off quiet with soft low notes from the strings. The bassoons are playing the countermelody and the clarinets interject before a clear note from a brass instrument rings. The woodwinds take over with the flutes and oboes harmonizing with each other, singing a soft melody before the storm hits. 

 

Every weekday morning at precisely 7:20am, Hwang Minhyun can be found in the orchestra room sitting at his rightful place as first chair violin. Symphony orchestra is undoubtedly his favorite class as he can’t see himself doing anything else with his future other than music. Everyone in the orchestra, including his teacher, Mr. Cho, acknowledges his skill and he can’t help but feel proud of himself. Being first violin is a big responsibility and Minhyun takes pride in being not only the one everyone bases their tuning off of and the one who performs all the violin solos elegantly, but being the natural student leader of the orchestra as a whole.

 

“Hwang Minhyun, can you take the first violins with you into the choir room to work on your parts while I work with the rest of the orchestra,” Minhyun stands up immediately, walking to the choir room as told with the other first violins trudging along.

The first chair moves chairs and stands to make a semi circle. He, however, stands and lets the rest of the violins sit. “I already have the part pretty much down, so if you guys have any questions about it, let me know.” 

They all stare blankly at him, unsure what to ask so he asks them to run through the music and he’ll point out what needs to be fix. All of them don’t question his leadership and fix what they have to fix, getting out their pencils and writing notes. Although none of them take orchestra as seriously as Minhyun, they do try to be adequate without doing so much work so it’s helpful to have Minhyun and his knowledge around. Minhyun is happy to help, but he wishes that they all worked as hard as he did so they can become an even better orchestra. 

 

Every weekday morning at precisely 7:20am, symphony orchestra is supposed to start, but is Ong Seongwoo there? Sometimes. There are days where he wakes up on time to get to class, but sometimes he’s there ten or fifteen minutes after the bell has rung. It’s not like he’s an important part of the orchestra as he’s a percussionist. As much as the teacher says every part of the orchestra is important, Seongwoo knows he means everyone  _ but  _ the percussion section. Yes, the timpani parts do add depth to the music, but sometimes that’s all there is to the percussion music if there is any. Seongwoo considers symphony orchestra his napping class as there are times where he doesn’t have music. Either because the only percussionist that takes the class seriously takes the only sheet of music or because the song has no percussion. At the back of the orchestra room, Seongwoo is most likely using his backpack as a pillow as he sleeps behind the pitched percussion instruments. 

“Strings only day? Homework time for me!” Seongwoo twirls in excitement as he reads the board saying only string instruments will be worked on. He quickly gets out homework for another class and starts working on it. Passing by him is Yoon Jisung, a cello player, “Fuck you, Seongwoo. I wish I could just do homework during class.”

“Sucks to suck!” Seongwoo sticks out his tongue as he looks at the other who already has his instrument out in much dismay. The percussionist is able to finish his homework during the first thirty minutes of class and uses the rest of his free time to nap. He wakes up to Jisung hitting him on the head with his bow as he walks around the back to put his instrument away. He proceeds to yell at his friend, but once the bell rings, he bolts out the door and onto the next class. Symphony orchestra is Seongwoo’s easy senior year elective class that boosts his GPA, nothing more than that.

  
  


At the start of class, everyone is usually talking or practicing on their own so it usually sounds like a bunch of random notes and noises in the room until the teacher comes onto the podium and taps his baton on the stand. After this, the students stop what they’re doing and all attention goes to the adult. 

“I’ll be passing out new music today and these three pieces will be the one we’re doing for our winter concert. And as you all may know, this is the most important one as university scouters who are looking for new members of their orchestra usually come to this one to see who they want. They will also be judging us as a whole which also might affect the scouting, so even if you don’t think you have the talent to be chosen, please do your part well for the sake of those who might,” The class nods as despite not all of them taking the class seriously, the idea of being scouted and getting a scholarship to university sounds ideal. 

Seongwoo comes running through the door and he mischievously grins at the teacher as they make eye contact. “Late again, Seongwoo,” the teacher shakes his head as he passes out the music. The percussionist softly apologizes before going to the rest of the percussionists who already have the music to pass out. 

As usually, two of the chosen pieces have hardly any percussion to it. Woojin, the only percussionist who takes orchestra seriously, is quick to take the vital timpani and cymbal parts to the songs, no one else even bothering to put up a fight. The last song has more percussion than usual, it being a more modern song than Mozart. Seongwoo gets stuck with the cymbals (for the piece where Woojin says he wants timpani) which aren’t that bad in his opinion so he won’t complain. 

 

Minhyun looks at the music and he smiles as he can’t wait to show off his talent through these pieces. He’s been wanting to play “Poet and Peasant” by Franz von Suppe for the longest time. Not only that, but playing the 1st movement of “New World Symphony” is a dream come true. He doesn’t recognize the third song, “Millenium” but he figures it’ll be just as good. 

The orchestra begins to sight read (meaning playing it through for the first time) the music and Minhyun gets the hang of it. Although there’s a lot of work needed to be done, he feels himself bubbling with excitement. It’s been his dream to get scouted by a university as his dream major is music, if it wasn’t obvious enough. This upcoming performance is the performance that’ll determine his future and he will not let anyone mess it up.

  
  


It’s been a few weeks since they’ve received the new music and it gets closer and closer until their performance. The orchestra teacher stops the ensemble from playing as they are practicing the third and most percussion intensive piece,“Seongwoo, you were late on that cymbal crash… again.” Everyone looks back at the percussionist who just sighs, “I know. I’m sorry.” 

His apology is only half sincere as Seongwoo has always struggled with timing since the day he started music and he simply doesn’t care too much. One cymbal crash isn’t going to change the performance in his opinion. His part doesn’t matter as much as the oboe solo or the melody in the cellos.

“Get it right next time,” the teacher simply says before proceeding onto practice.

 

  
“Ong Seongwoo.”

“I’m sorry.”

Another week passes and Seongwoo still is getting called out for his late cymbal crash. He’s gotten the timing down a couple times, but he messes up a lot more than he succeeds to be proud of himself. 

At this point, Minhyun is annoyed. Everyone seems to be doing their part to do well for the concert and he can’t help but think that Seongwoo is just being lazy. Minhyun has noticed him showing up late to the noticeable sound of him digging through his color pencils for his physiology homework to him simply sleeping on the orchestra room floor. It has been a collective opinion that orchestra percussionists have it easy, but Minhyun thinks that if they have it easy then it should be even easier to get their small amount parts correctly played. 

The more he thinks about it throughout class, the more he gets upset. Usually, if it doesn’t pertain to his section, Minhyun keeps his mouth quiet, but his anger causes him to speak as he walks near Seongwoo as he’s on his way to put away his instrument. He sees him joking around with his (close?) friend, Kang Daniel, a trumpet player. 

“Seongwoo,” Minhyun glares at him as he gets in his proximity. Seongwoo, startled, furrows his eyebrows, “Minhyun?”

“You have one job, Seongwoo. A simple cymbal crash. The other two pieces don’t even have much percussion in it. Can you just get it fucking right for the concert?” the people around them go silent and look at the two, whispering “oh shit” as they know something is about to go down.

“Who the hell do you think you are? Shut up Mr. First Chair Violin, not everyone takes high school orchestra seriously like you,” Seongwoo scuffs and he can hear as everyone “ooo”s at his response, feeling a bit proud at his response. He usually isn’t one to fight, but he can’t stand how arrogant Minhyun is to just call him out like that.

Minhyun fumes in anger as he holds up his bow, sticking it in front of the other’s face, “You better shut the fuck up before I shove my bow up your ass.”

Seongwoo laughs as he turns around and sticks his butt in the air with a mischievous grin, “Do it. I fucking dare you. I’m pretty sure a  _ prestigious _ bitch like you has a bow that costs a fortune.” Daniel, in the background, laughs for a bit but realizes this is still a serious confrontation so he quickly shuts up. 

Instead of doing as he said, Minhyun kicks Seongwoo’s ass before walking away, elegantly with a straight face as he tries not to show his emotions but internally he’s even more upset than before he opened up his mouth. Seongwoo winces in pain, but controls himself. As soon as Minhyun is out of sight, he rolls his eyes and turns back to Daniel, “What the fuck is his problem?” 

  
  


Although Minhyun loves music with his entire being, he can’t help but admit that something that brings him so much joy also brings him so much stress. 

His parents recognized Minhyun’s talent from a young age and increased his violin lessons and performances. The intention behind violin lessons in general were simply for his college application. They never expected him to fall in love with the instrument and  _ actually  _ want to play it for the rest of his life.

However, when Minhyun told them that was what he wanted to do, they accepted the decision on the circumstance that he would have to become the best of the best –  someone they could brag about. This became the start of Minhyun’s musical stress. 

He became completely focused in music, only taking the basic general classes to spend the rest of his time in music. Everyone called him impractical, not only his family but his peers. They said that he should have a backup plan or shouldn’t do music in general because it was not a stable job. Minhyun distanced himself from everyone. Having friends and acquaintances, but no one close because he thought everyone would become a distraction to his goals. All he needed was music in his opinion. He felt like this was the only way he was going to succeed so he kept practicing, he kept pushing himself to be better. 

The reason why Minhyun started loving music was the performance. The gitters of being behind stage and waiting to perform, the view of the crowd as they applaud, the adrenaline rushing through once the performance starts, the feeling of joy once it ends, the cheers were almost deafening – Minhyun loved it all. He couldn’t get enough of it that he knew this is what he wanted to continue doing forever. But as he practiced and practiced, he felt like the joy of music and performing dulled down and it became a chore. Yes, performances still felt the same no matter what, but performances only happened so often and practices were more frequent and more stressful.

Ultimately, he needed a break but he wasn’t going to get one anytime soon. 

  
  


Minhyun spends almost every day practicing in the orchestra room. Since it is his last year in high school, he had to practice for not only the upcoming concert, but his auditions into music schools as well. On top of everything, this also became a stressful part of his life, which is why he wants to rely on music recruiters at the concert to choose him so that it can take off the pressure of making it into the best of the best.

His phone buzzes loudly on the music stand and he picks it up, “Hello?” Minhyun puts his violin on his lap and his bow onto the stand as he puts his phone to his ear. “Minhyun, your music audition is coming soon right?”

The violinist can’t help but wince; his mother could’ve at least said hello, but of course she talks about the audition first, “Yes, mom. In two weeks. I’ve told you this before.”

“You have to do well, you know this right?” Minhyun purses his lips and stands up, setting his violin on the chair and walking into the drum room, closing the door behind him. He stays silent and lets his mother talk. “Your father and I have spent a lot of money on you to do this. Your whole future depends on this. We didn’t want you to do something so reckless like music but if this is what you want to do you can’t settle for anything less. I don’t want to tell everyone that I don’t know what the hell my son is doing with his career if you fail.”

Minhyun sighs, feeling himself getting frustrated as his mother’s words, “It’s like you expect me to fail, huh? So you can tell me that you were right and I should’ve done something else?”

“Minhyun-ah, you know that’s not what I mean.”

“No, I understand. It’s okay. I’m sorry what I want isn’t what you expected from me.”

The violinist hangs up and leans against one of the shelves slowly sliding to the floor. He feels as all his stress building inside him has finally exploded. He doesn’t know what to do. He’s tired of music because of all of the pressure he gets from it but he doesn’t want to quit and prove everyone right. All he wants to do is enjoy music like he used to and not worry as much as before. The tears are inevitable as they pour down his face. Minhyun brings his knees to his face and rests his head on them as he lets himself cry.

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

Seongwoo, clumsy enough, realizes he left his textbook in the drum room after school right before he is about to start his car to head home. He originally was holding it during orchestra, but with the percussionists yelling at him to help them push the pitched percussion into the drum room, he ended up accidentally leaving it inside the drum room. 

He enters the orchestra room and notices a violin that isn’t put away. Confused, he walks over and looks at the music which has “first chair violin” written on it. Seongwoo heard that Minhyun practiced after school on campus, so he assumes that it’s his, but he thought that Minhyun isn’t the type to just leave his most likely expensive instrument out in the open. He shrugs it off, not wanting to worry about the arrogant asshole any more than he has to. 

As soon as he opens the door to the drum room, he can hear the soft sobbing right away. The figure doesn’t notice him open the door and Seongwoo can tell by the long limbs and attire that it is Minhyun inside. He just wants to grab his book that is perfectly in reach and go home, but something inside him tells him to talk to Minhyun. He is still a bit salty after how Minhyun treated him, but after fighting his thoughts whether to do it or not for a bit, he walks up to the other and taps him on the shoulder, asking if he’s okay. 

Minhyun looks up with puffy eyes and a soft pout. Once he realizes it’s Seongwoo, he looks away and wipes his tears on his sleeve. “I’m fine.”

“Crying on the floor of the drum room alone really tells me that you’re fine,” Seongwoo scoffs as he sits down next to the other, “It’s okay. You can tell me what’s up.”

Usually, Minhyun doesn’t show his emotions. Usually, he is distant and only shows his good sides to people. He doesn’t like to tell anyone what’s wrong in his life. However, he tells Seongwoo about  _ everything _ . Maybe it’s because of the fact that he’s vulnerable and upset. Maybe it’s because of the fact that he feels apologetic for being mean to the other. Maybe it’s because of the fact that he finally realizes he needs someone to rely on. 

“And I’m sorry for being so rude to you about your cymbal crash. Music recruiters are coming to the upcoming concert and even if I do well, if they don’t like the quality of an orchestra I come from, they might not recruit me to their school,” Minhyun’s sniffles have gone away and he looks at the other with a gloomy look in his face. 

Seongwoo blinks for a moment, “Wait, there’s recruiters coming to this concert?”

“I forgot. It’s your first and only year in orchestra and you came late the day Mr. Cho announced it,” Minhyun laughs softly, “Yeah, they come every winter concert, right before college admission releases.”

“Well, I’m sorry for stressing you out when you already have so much to worry about,” the percussionist looks to the floor, feeling bad for calling the other a prestigious bitch.

Minhyun pats his shoulder and smiles, “No, it’s not your fault. If I had not pent up my stress like this, I wouldn’t have been so upset at you.”

“Okay, then it is your fault,” Seongwoo jokes, resulting in getting a smack from Minhyun on the chest. The two laugh and Seongwoo can’t help but notice Minhyun’s looks at this moment.

“You know, you look more human when you’re laughing and smiling like this.”

Minhyun furrows his brows a little, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, when I see you on campus or in class, you always have cold face. Like a robot. You smile sometimes but it’s never as big of a smile as it was just now.” 

“I guess you’re right. I just feel like I have to take things seriously, you know,” Minhyun stops there and it’s quiet. They lock eyes for a bit, sending shivers down Seongwoo’s spine as Minhyun’s gaze is cold, but at the same time it makes him feel warm inside. 

“Minhyun just left his violin out. That’s weird. He never does that.”

Their eyes widen at the sound of their teacher coming close to the room. Seongwoo acts quick and pulls Minhyun into a blind spot of the drum room, behind the marching bass drum size five, the largest. It’s a tight squeeze, but the two are quiet, holding their breath as they hear their teacher opening the door to the room. 

“Huh, not here either.”

As soon as the door closes, they finally breath and look at each other with a smile. Both of them didn’t notice how close their faces were from each other, probably an inch apart. Minhyun can feel Seongwoo’s breath on him, but he doesn’t mind as he looks into the other’s eyes, getting lost in the beauty that is Ong Seongwoo, something he never noticed before. Without thinking, he closes his eyes and presses his lips against the other’s. Quickly realizing his mistake, he pushes himself away and stutters, “I-I’m sorry. I-I d-don’t know why I did that. I don’t even know if you swing th--”

Minhyun’s words stop with a soft peck on his lips from Seongwoo, who chuckles right after. “It’s okay,” he whispers lowly. Seongwoo moves a little bit out of the blind spot in order to give them more room for comfort. He pulls Minhyun along and hovers over him as he kisses the other more strongly. Minhyun wraps his arms around the percussionist and accepts it wholeheartedly. Seongwoo then presses small kisses all over and down Minhyun’s neck as Minhyun’s hands travel from his back to his hair. The percussionist leaves love marks in not to obvious locations, earning soft moans from the violinist and whispers to be careful. 

Seongwoo moves back to Minhyun’s lips and deepens their kisses, his tongue dominating his and exploring the other’s mouth. He grinds his crotch against the other’s in a smooth rhythm. Minhyun’s moans are music to his ears that he only wants to hear more, but as he moves his hands to want to unbutton the other’s pants, Minhyun’s phone buzzes. Seongwoo stops and pulls away, in which Minhyun whimpers just a bit at the sudden shift.

“You should probably check what that’s about,” he awkwardly chuckles. Minhyun nods and sees texts from the orchestra teacher asking where he is, which later lead to “hey i already left the orchestra room come early to make sure nothing happens to ur violin.” He texts that he had a “family emergency” to tend to and that’s why he left so suddenly. Minhyun puts his phone back in his pocket and shrugs. “I guess we don’t have to worry about getting caught,” he chuckles as he pulls the other closer.

Seongwoo laughs as he plays along, “I guess not.”

  
  


The two decide to take it slow after this. Seongwoo, before, hardly paid attention to Minhyun as he felt like he was too arrogant for him, but once Minhyun showed human-like characteristics and that he wasn’t so arrogant, he was able to see how attractive he was. 

They decide to keep things casual as although Minhyun told Seongwoo a lot about himself, they both didn’t feel comfortable or really  _ in love  _ to be in a relationship. Considering their mini public fight, they figure it is best to keep whatever they are on the down low, as they know people would be gossiping about it. 

“Seongwoo,” Mr. Cho chuckles at the end of their run through, “You got it down now. Good job.”

The percussionist grins at the professor and looks over to the first chair violin player who gives him warm smile as well. Minhyun previously gave him advice on how to get the cymbal crash on time which was, “Dumbass, just look at the conductor. Your cymbal crash is on beat one. How much easier could it get?” In which Seongwoo whined, “Counting is so boring though. I don’t have much before that and it’s all boring slow music before that!” Minhyun then smacked him on the head and said he deserved it. 

 

“Minhyun, can you come by my office once you’re done packing up?” Minhyun nods as he grabs his case from under his seat. The teacher walks away to his office and Minhyun sighs as he isn’t sure what would be such a big deal that he had to go into the office. He worries that maybe Mr. Cho found out about him and Seongwoo in the drum room, but he reassures himself that it’s probably not that. He walks around the orchestra room so he can slickly kick Seongwoo’s butt before going into the office. 

“What’s up?” Minhyun sits down at the table in the office, biting on his lip to calm his nerves. 

“The performance is in a week and I just wanted to let you know that I talked you up to some of the recruiters that are coming. Some of the best schools are coming. I don’t want to worry you, just do your best as always. I’m sure that’ll be more than enough,” the teacher smiles brightly and Minhyun simply nods as he feels the pressure in him once again building up.

“Thanks for letting me know. I don’t want to be late to my next class so I’ll be heading out.” Minhyun quickly walks out of the office. The bell has already rung and he expects to walk alone until he sees Seongwoo waiting for him. 

“What are you doing?” Minhyun blinks at the other, confused as they never really associated with each other in public.

Seongwoo spuns his car keys around his finger. “Wanna ditch class?” 

  
  


Since it is still morning as symphony orchestra is the first class of their day, the two decide to go to a breakfast place, specifically bagels. Seongwoo orders a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel and Minhyun orders a spinach and mushroom bagel. 

“So, why did you wanna ditch class?” Minhyun raises a brow, knowing that Seongwoo is the more studious one of the two. Seongwoo, pauses as his mouth is still full, but he soon swallows and responds. “I just didn’t feel like going. I kinda just wanted to hang out with you.”

Minhyun can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and looks away only for Seongwoo to move his head so that he faces him. “I  _ said  _ I wanted to hang out with you so let me look at your face, silly.” 

The violinist swats the other’s hand and squints at him, “then don’t say things that’ll make you blush.”

“Awwww, I make you blush,” Seongwoo bats his eyes only for Minhyun to reach over and punch him in the shoulder, “Shut the hell up.”

They end up talking for hours and Minhyun feels like he is able to get to know Seongwoo more. He is more than a lazy percussionist, but a kind-hearted percussionist who just has a lot on his plate right now. Minhyun finds out Seongwoo is a part of the school’s marching band in the percussion session, which answers Minhyun’s questions to why someone would join orchestra percussion for only his senior year. It’s because he already has percussion knowledge so it is easy for him (but he still slacked off anyway). He learns that Seongwoo wants to be a doctor so he has been taking a lot of advanced classes so he can get into the best school for his major. He learns about Seongwoo’s best friend, Kang Daniel, and how the two used to be in a relationship in the past but they now are just friends. 

Minhyun learns that Seongwoo also stresses out from family pressure as he only is becoming a doctor because that’s what they want him to do. “It’s not like I have any other idea of what to do with my life,” he shrugs. However, Seongwoo has learned to not let the stress affect him as much, which Minhyun finds so admirable as he felt weak for having a mental breakdown.

“I had my own fair share of breakdowns too. I guess they happened early for me that now I think I’m okay,” Seongwoo chuckles as he holds the other’s hand, “Don’t think you’re weak because you’re struggling. It’s only humane to struggle.”

Seongwoo’s phone rings and ends up being his mother yelling at him that she got a call saying he wasn’t in class. Minhyun knows his mother will also find out, but his mother didn’t emphasize his academics as much as Seongwoo so he isn’t too worried.

“You good?” Minhyun worries as he squeezes the other’s hand only for Seongwoo to nod, “Yeah. This isn’t my first time skipping class.” 

“But getting yelled at still sucks,” Minhyun points out only for Seongwoo to smile at him, “I’m used to it. Don’t worry about me.”

But Minhyun can’t help but worry.

  
  


It’s two days before the concert and Minhyun notices that Seongwoo is absent in orchestra. The latest Seongwoo has shown up is thirty minutes after class started but it’s about forty minutes and he’s still nowhere to be seen. Minhyun takes out his phone and texts Seongwoo, which shocks his stand partner as Minhyun  _ never  _ has his phone out. 

**To: Ong not Hong [8:08am]**

hey where r u are u ok :(

**To: Hwang Emperor [8:10am]**

i... am just in the parking lot. come out after orch

 

The last ten minutes take feel like eternity and Minhyun for once is the first person out the door. Luckily, the orchestra room is right next to the parking lot so he goes into the sea of cars in search for Seongwoo’s car. Once he spots it, he climbs into the passenger seat, but only a few seconds inside and the percussionist pulls him into a passionate kiss. Minhyun accepts at first, but he pushes away as he remembers the situation. “Spill. What’s wrong?” 

Seongwoo sighs as he looks at his lap, “I got deferred from my dream school.”

“W-what does that mean?” 

“So, I applied early so I could have more of a chance to get in. When they defer someone, they don’t reject them but look over their application again with everyone who applied on time.” Seongwoo turns his body toward Minhyun but still looks downward with a small pout. 

“Hey hey hey,” Minhyun moves Seongwoo’s face so he’s looking at him, “You said it yourself. You’re not rejected. You still have a chance.”

“But all my friends who applied got in except for me and I don’t know what I did wrong!” the percussionist yells with tears in his eyes, “I did everything right and now my family is going to be mad and diso--”

“Shhh,” Minhyun pulls him into a hug as he rubs his back, “It’s okay. No matter where you’ll go, you’ll make the most of it and be the best doctor in the country.” 

Seongwoo’s tears soak Minhyun’s shoulder sleeve, but he doesn’t mind. “I’m just so scared. I worked hard these past couple years. I don’t want them to go to waste.” 

“And they won’t. I promise you they won’t.” 

  
  


It’s the day of the concert and Minhyun is screaming internally as he walks back and forth in the orchestra room. He’s completely dressed in a suit and styled hair. He even took the extra step to put on a cushion foundation to make his skin look flawless. That is how serious he is about this moment. Seongwoo’s eyes follow Minhyun’s pacing from afar. He wants to go and stop him from worrying so much, but with all these people around them, he can’t. 

“Seongwoo, are you listening to me?” The percussionist blinks as he looks at his friend, “Sorry, Daniel. What were you saying?” 

Daniel rolls his eyes, “I was saying that all the first chairs look stressed today because of recruiting. Look at prestigious bitch over there,” he points at Minhyun and Seongwoo can’t help but cringe at his former nickname for the guy, “I’ve never seen him look like that before. He always looks so calm.” 

“Mmm, yeah. Not our problem though, right?” Seongwoo faintly chuckles. “Yeah, you right.” 

Mr. Cho comes by and tells everyone to get ready because they’ll be moving to the theatre in ten minutes. “Wait a minute, where is Hwang Minhyun?” 

Everyone whispers around and shrugs. Seongwoo’s eyes go wide as he looks for the tall violinist and doesn’t seen him. “He was here earlier.” he speaks up, biting his lip after as he’s worried. “Someone go look for him. I still have last minute preparations to do.” 

Mr. Cho walks away and Daniel laughs. “That boy must b--” “I’m going to go look for him, Daniel. I’ll be back.” the trumpet player furrows his eyebrows in confusion as he holds the other by the shoulder. “What? Why?” 

Seongwoo tries to come up with an excuse but all on his mind is Minhyun. “I-I just  _ have  _ to, Niel. Let go.” Daniel lets go of the other and he runs out of the orchestra room and looks for the violinist. He has to be somewhere on campus and Seongwoo searches everywhere.

“Where could he be?” Seongwoo runs back to the orchestra room and the room is empty as everyone has already moved to the theatre. “The drum room maybe.” 

The percussionist opens the door and sees Minhyun at the same spot as the last time they were in here. “Minhyun-ah, I’ve been looking all over for you. The concert is about to start.” Seongwoo tugs on his sleeve but he doesn’t budge.

“I’m gonna fail, Seongwoo. No one is going to want me and I’m going to disappo--” Seongwoo quiets the other with his lips against his, kissing him softly for a moment before pulling him away. “You’re gonna do great. Don’t say that.” 

“How do you know that?” Minhyun frowns. 

“Because you’re first chair violinist Hwang Minhyun. You work harder on music than anyone else I know,” Seongwoo smiles as he wipes the other’s tears. “You look really handsome today. Like, I would rip those clothes off of you right now if I could.”

The violinist laughs as his cheeks go pink, “Shut up.” Seongwoo gets up and holds out his hand, “Come on. Get up. The stage is calling for you.”

Minhyun softly smiles as he takes the other’s hand to get up. “Let’s do this.”

  
  
  


The concert starts off with introductions and small performances from the younger orchestra group. By the time Minhyun and Seongwoo come into the auditorium, the younger group is almost done and Minhyun should be on standby. Seongwoo wishes him good luck and finds a seat in the audience.

Mr. Cho asked a week or two ago if the best string players could form a string quartet as the pieces that were chosen may not show off all their capabilities. It was a short piece they chose compared to the symphony orchestra songs. 

The crowd cheers as the four walk onto stage. Seongwoo recognizes everyone on stage but his eyes only focus on Minhyun. He is in awe at how the light makes his skin just glisten in the most beautiful way. Minhyun looks airbrushed and too perfect for Seongwoo. Once the performance starts, Seongwoo jaw drops. It’s “Minuet” which is a very popular tune that’s often heard in the background of movies, but the way Minhyun plays his solo, he feels like he’s never heard it sound this way. 

It ends and Seongwoo claps as hard as he can. He chuckles to himself as he notices Minhyun’s cold stone professional face, thinking about moments ago when Minhyun felt like he was going to fail. “See, Hwang Minhyun never disappoints,” he thinks to himself.

Everyone goes up onstage after, except for all the percussionists that aren’t Woojin, the timpani and other cymbal player. Seongwoo’s happy that he gets to be front and center to watch Minhyun. Although Minhyun doesn’t have any solos, he knows the violins sound good because Minhyun led them well. He’s heard the songs a gazillion times, but maybe it’s because this is the first time he’s listening to them while watching Minhyun play (as Minhyun sits all the way in the front and Seongwoo is in the back) that Seongwoo can’t help but be captivated. 

The percussionists come up for the last piece and Seongwoo can feel his palms getting sweaty. He doesn’t want to disappoint Minhyun who has been playing really well so far. He thinks of what Minhyun has told him about hitting the crash properly and when it comes he relaxes and waits to align Mr. Cho to hit the downbeat with his baton and he does it just the way he has to. Seongwoo licks his lips and his shoulder drop, relaxed as that was the hardest part.

The concert comes to a close and the players anticipating recruitments go out to the lobby while everyone else cleans up. Seongwoo watches as Minhyun walks over and he hopes for the best. He then pushes one of the four timpanis back to the orchestra room and of course he gets the one with the wobbly wheel. 

“Not bad,” Daniel comments as he helps the other push the timpani back with one hand as the other hand is holding his trusty trumpet, “I wonder what the recruiters will say.”

“Me too,” Seongwoo sighs softly. 

  
  


Seongwoo doesn’t know whether to wait or not. It’s taking a long time for Minhyun to come back and he knows he can just text Minhyun if he wants to know. The two are still keeping it on the down low so it’s not like they can really do anything. As soon as Seongwoo decides to leave, the players looking for recruitment burst into the door. Some have happy faces and some look disappointed. He makes eye contact with Minhyun right away, who gives him a bright smile as he waves the business card in the air. 

They look at each other for longer not sure whether to break away or say something. Minhyun decides to be brave and gives Seongwoo a big hug in public for the first time. “Thank you for believing in me when I couldn’t.” The tears start to fall and Seongwoo rubs the other’s back. He notices as everyone is looking at the two of them, whispering “when did they become close” or something else similar. 

Minhyun pulls away and raises a brow, “Fuck it?”

“Fuck it.”

Seongwoo presses his lips onto the other and audible “oh my god”s and “what the fuck”s can be heard (the loudest being Daniel’s “Oh my god. What the fuck. Why wasn’t I informed?”) but they don’t care. They wait a bit before pulling away and smile at each other. 

“Be my boyfriend,” Seongwoo whispers, loudly enough for Minhyun to hear in all the commotion but soft enough so no one else can hear.

“Of course.”

  
  
  


Both Seongwoo and Minhyun on graduation day have graduation caps that are decorated in their dream school’s logo and colors. Seongwoo ended up getting into Fantagio University as a biology major after being deferred. Minhyun got into Pledis University as a music major. Since he was recruited, he is on a full scholarship as long as he stays in their school orchestra.

Long distance will be tough as the schools are far from each other, but they know they can make it work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i had a lot of fun using my orchestra knowledge to write this fic i used to be an oboe player in orchestra and band, but i did extracurricular percussion stuff so,,, yeah LOL. i hope you guys liked it i got the idea from my christmas fic when i was thinking about what minhyun should do for extracurriculars in that one (he ended up being a swimmer but u get my point)  
> also wasn't sure if minhyun's bottom personality was too weird or ooc but i realized i really like reliable!ong and it just rly fit for him to be more of a bottom... LOL.  
> please feel free to talk to me about onghwang (or any other pd101 ship) on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nuestwhere)  
> or send me plots you would like a short whip/drabble of at my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/btobooty)


End file.
